The Miko Bride
by Sol-leks1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome come to their senses, Kikyo dies, Nobanaga gets himself killed multiple times, and Fluffy is a nice guy out for revenge. Inuyasha/Princess Bride; Inu/Kag pairing.
1. Default Chapter

The Miko Bride  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Characters may be, and probably are, wildly OOC.  
This is my first Inu-Yasha fic, so go easy on me.  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Shippo: Crazy little fox demon. Sick.  
  
Grandpa: Old man.  
  
Kagome: A Japanese girl. Lives at a shrine.  
  
Inuyasha: Half-demon, half-human. Works at the shrine. In love with Kagome.  
  
Prince Naraku: A powerful demon prince  
  
Count Hiten: Naraku's right hand man.  
  
Kikyo: Evil. Out to start a war.  
  
Sesshomaru: A skilled swordsman out for revenge  
  
Rouyakan: A giant of a demon. Incredibly strong.  
  
Miroku: A perverted magician.  
  
Sango: Miroku's wife. 


	2. Chapter 2

(Open on Shippo, playing a video game in his room. He coughs violently. Mu'uonna enters, and feels his temperature.)  
  
Mu'uonna: Feeling any better?  
  
Shippo: A bit.  
  
Mu'uonna: Guess what?  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Mu'uonna: Grandpa's here.  
  
Shippo: What? Tell him I'm sick!  
  
Mu'uonna: You are sick. That's why he's here!  
  
Shippo: He'll pinch my cheeks! I hate that!  
  
Mu'uonna: Maybe he won't this time.  
  
(Grandpa enters, holding a package. His face lights up when he sees Shippo, and pinches Shippo's cheek. Shippo glares at Mu'uonna.)  
  
Grandpa: Hey! How goes it?  
  
Mu'uonna: I'll leave you two alone.  
  
(She leaves. Grandpa hands Shippo the package.)  
  
Grandpa: Here. I got a little gift for you.  
  
(Shippo tears into it eagerly. His face falls when he sees what it is.)  
  
Shippo: A book?  
  
Grandpa: Not just any book! My father used to read this book to me when I was sick, and now I'm here to read it to you.  
  
Shippo: Has it got any action in it?  
  
Grandpa: Does it! Intrigue, piracy on the high seas, sword-fighting, kidnapping…  
  
Shippo: Doesn't sound too bad. I'll try to stay awake..  
  
Grandpa: Thank you, thank you, your vote of confidence is overwhelming.  
  
(He sits down, clears his throat, and begins.)  
  
Grandpa: The Miko Bride by R. Takahashi. Scroll one: Kagome was raised in a small shrine in Japan. (As he speaks, the bedroom dissolves to a shrine in the Japanese country side. A beautiful, black haired young woman—Kagome—is riding towards the stables on a horse.)  
  
Grandpa: Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse, Horse, and tormenting the half-demon who worked there. His name was Inuyasha, but she never called him that. Instead she called him 'hanyou.' Now isn't that the best beginning?  
  
Shippo: (Half-heartedly) Yeah, it's really great.  
  
(Kagome rides up to Inuyasha, who is busily chopping wood. Inuyasha has white hair, amber eyes, dog ears, and wears a simple gi and a rosary around his neck.)  
  
Kagome: Hanyou, polish Horse's saddle. I want to be able to see myself in it.  
  
Inuyasha: As you wish.  
  
Grandpa: 'As you wish' was all he ever said to her.  
  
(Kagome sets some empty water jugs in front of Inuyasha.)  
  
Kagome: Hanyou, fill these jugs—please?  
  
Inuyasha: As you wish.  
  
(She starts to walk away. Inuyasha's eyes don't leave her until she looks back at him.)  
  
Grandpa: Eventually, she realized that when he said 'As you wish,' he really meant 'I love you.' And soon enough, she realized that she truly loved him back.  
  
(Kagome is standing in the shrine's kitchen. Inuyasha enters. Kagome points to a pitcher she could easily retrieve.)  
  
Kagome: Hanyou, fetch me that pitcher.  
  
(Inuyasha obediently pulls down the pot. He sets it before her and whispers tenderly in her ear.)  
  
Inuyasha: As you wish.  
  
(They step outside. As the sun sets behind them, they share a tender, loving kiss—)  
  
Shippo: Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
  
(All of a sudden, we're back in Shippo's room.)  
  
Shippo: What the heck is this? Are you trying to trick me? Where's the action? Is this a kissing book?  
  
Grandpa: Wait. Just wait.  
  
Shippo: But when does it get good?  
  
Grandpa: Keep your tail on. Let me read.  
  
(He begins to read again.)  
  
Grandpa: Inuyasha had no money for marriage, so he packed his few belongings and set off across the sea to seek his fortune.  
  
(We're back at the shrine. Kagome and Inuyasha are locked in an embrace.)  
  
Grandpa: This was a very emotional time for Kagome.  
  
Shippo: I don't believe this!  
  
Kagome: I fear I'll never see you again.  
  
Inuyasha: Of course you will.  
  
Kagome: But what if something happens to you?  
  
Inuyasha: I will always come for you.  
  
Kagome: How can you be so sure?  
  
Inuyasha: This is true love! You think this happens every day?  
  
(He gives her a peck on the cheek, shoulders his bag, and marches off to the docks.)  
  
Grandpa: Inuyasha never reached his destination. On the way, his ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Kouga, who never took prisoners. Kagome was devastated when she learned of Inuyasha's murder.  
  
Shippo: Murdered by pirates is good!  
  
Grandpa: She locked herself in her room and for days, she neither ate nor slept.  
  
Kagome: (Emotionlessly.) I shall never love again.  
  
(The scene changes again. We are now in Kyoto square. A great crowd of people has gathered around the castle.) Grandpa: Five years later, Kyoto Square was filled as never before to hear the announcement of Prince Naraku's bride-to-be.  
  
(Prince Naraku, swathed in baboon-skin robes, appears upon the balcony, accompanied by the aging King and Queen, and his right hand man, Count Hiten, a tough-looking demon with black hair.)  
  
Naraku: My people! A month from now, our great country shall have its 500th anniversary. On that night, I shall marry a woman who was once a commoner like yourselves. Perhaps now you will see her as more than common. Would you like to meet her?  
  
(A resounding 'yes' echoes throughout the square. Naraku holds up his hand for silence.)  
  
Naraku: I give you the Princess Kagome!  
  
(The crowd parts as Kagome steps out from the shadows behind them, walking down a red carpet to the center of the square. She stands impassively as the crowd cheers for her.)  
  
Grandpa: Though the law gave Prince Naraku the right to choose his bride, she did not love him. Despite Naraku's assurances she would grow to love him, the only thing that gave her joy anymore were her daily rides.  
  
(As Kagome rides through a wooded glen, she hears a voice and reins in.)  
  
Voice: A word, m'lady?  
  
(In front of her she sees three people. The one who has spoken could be her twin, except for two things: she has her hair pulled back into a long ponytail, and she radiates coldness, is colder even than Kagome now. Her name is Kikyo. To her left, a tall demon stands erect as a steel rod. He has a crescent moon on his forehead, and scars running across his cheeks- his name is Sesshomaru. To Kikyo's right stands a massive, hairy wolf demon- Rouyakan.)  
  
Kikyo: We are but poor lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby.  
  
Kagome: There is nothing around for miles.  
  
Kikyo: Excellent. Then no one will hear you scream.  
  
(She nods to Rouyakan, who reaches over and pushes a nerve on Kagome's neck. She tries to scream anyway, but unconsciousness claims her too fast. Cut to the sea, where Sesshomaru is busy readying the trio's boat. Kikyo tears up some fabric, and attaches it to Horse.)  
  
Sesshomaru: What is it you're ripping?  
  
Kikyo: Fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Guilder.  
  
Rouyakan: Who's Guilder?  
  
Kikyo: The nation across the sea! The sworn enemy of Japan!  
  
(She sends Horse galloping back to the castle.)  
  
Kikyo: When that horse returns with the fabric, Prince Naraku will think the people of Guilder have kidnapped his bride-to-be. When he finds her dead on the Guilder frontier, his suspicions will be totally confirmed.  
  
(She bards the boat. Rouyakan comes in after her.)  
  
Rouyakan: You never said anything about killing her!  
  
Kikyo: I've hired you to start a war! It's a long and noble tradition, a prestigious career!  
  
Rouyakan: I don't think it's right to kill an innocent girl.  
  
Kikyo: Excuse me? Excuse me? Did I just hear the word 'think' escape your overly large mouth! You weren't hired to think, you hippotamic landmass!  
  
Sesshomaru: I agree with Rouyakan.  
  
Kikyo: Oh! The sot has spoken! What happens to her is not your concern! I will kill her, and have Inuyasha all to myself!  
  
(Sesshomaru and Rouyakan goggle in confusion.)  
  
Kikyo: …Sorry, slipped back into the anime. Anyway, Sesshomaru, remember—never forget this: When I found you, you were so drunk you couldn't buy sake!  
  
(She whirls on Rouyakan.)  
  
Kikyo: And you, friendless, brainless, helpless! D'you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed, in Russia?  
  
(Kikyo stomps off to the front of the ship. Sesshomaru pulls up the anchor and walks over to Rouyakan.)  
  
Sesshomaru: That Kikyo sure can…fuss.  
  
Rouyakan: Fuss, fuss…I think she likes to scream at us.  
  
Sesshomaru: Probably she means no…harm.  
  
Rouyakan: She's really rather short on charm.  
  
Sesshomaru: You've a great gift for rhyme!  
  
Rouyakan: Yes, yes, some of the time.  
  
Kikyo: Stop that! Rouyakan, are there rocks ahead?  
  
Rouyakan: If there are, we'll all be dead.  
  
Kikyo: No more rhymes now, and I MEAN IT!  
  
Rouyakan: Anybody want a peanut?  
  
(Kikyo's scream fades as we cut to the boat at night, far out at sea. Kikyo sits motionlessly at the front of the ship, Sess is at the helm, and Rouyakan stands by Kagome, who is staring angrily at Kikyo.)  
  
Kikyo: We'll reach the Cliffs by dawn.  
  
(Sess nods and glances behind him.)  
  
Kikyo: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Sesshomaru: Checking to see if anyone's following us.  
  
Kikyo: That would be inconceivable.  
  
Kagome: You will be caught, you know. And when you are, Naraku will have you all hanged.  
  
Kikyo: Of all the necks on this boat, Highness, you should be worrying about your own.  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you sure nobody's following us.  
  
Kikyo: I've told you already, that would be utterly, totally, completely, and in all other waves inconceivable. Nobody in Guilder knows what we're doing, and no one in Japan could have gotten here so quickly. By the way, why do you ask?  
  
Sesshomaru: No reason. I just happened to look back, and someone was following us.  
  
Kikyo: What?!  
  
(All except Kagome rush to the back of the boat. At first, they see nothing but the inky black night, but suddenly, a ship comes slicing through the fog.) Kikyo: Probably some fisherman…out for a pleasure cruise on these…eel- infested waters…  
  
(They are distracted by a loud splash. They whirl around, and see Kagome has dived off the boat.)  
  
Kikyo: After her!  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't swim.  
  
Rouyakan: I only dog paddle  
  
(Sesshomaru does a rimshot on a set of drums that appears out of nowhere. Kikyo flicks him on the nose.)  
  
Kikyo: Veer left! Veer left!  
  
(As Kagome treads water, a high pitched screech breaks through the night air.)  
  
Kikyo: Do you know what that sound is, Highness? Those are the Shrieking Eels. If you doubt me, just wait; they always get louder when they're about to feast on human flesh! Return to the boat now, and I promise no harm will come to you. (Yet.) I doubt you'll get such an offer from the Eels.  
  
(The shrieking is becoming louder, and more terrifying. A dark shape slithers past her. She's frozen in fear; it's zeroed in on her, circling around her. Suddenly, it's shooting towards, screeching in an unearthly way…)  
  
Grandpa: She doesn't get eaten by the Eels, you know.  
  
(We're back in the bedroom. Shippo is clutching the sheets so hard that his knuckles turn white.)  
  
Shippo: What?  
  
Grandpa: She doesn't get eaten by the Eels. I was telling you because you looked a little worried.  
  
Shippo: I'm not worried. (Pause.) Okay, I'm a little concerned, but that isn't the same thing. Besides, the good guys never die in stories.  
  
Grandpa: I can stop now if you want.  
  
Shippo: No you can read a little more…if you want.  
  
Grandpa: Okay. "Do you know what that sound is, Highness."  
  
Shippo: You're past that, Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: So I am. Now where were we? She's in the water, the Eel's coming after, she's scared, when all of a sudden…  
  
(Rouyakan's hand shoots out and smacks the Eel on the head. He hauls Kagome out of the water. Kikyo ties her up. Sess points behind them, to the ship behind them.)  
  
Sesshomaru: I think he's gaining on us  
  
Kikyo: He's no concern of ours. Sail on! I suppose you think you're very brave, Highness?  
  
Kagome: Only compared to some. 


	3. Chapter 3

(The boat at dawn. The second ship is nearly on top of them. We see for the first time that it is piloted by a solitary, masked Man in Red.)  
  
Sesshomaru: He's right on top of us! I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using?  
  
Kikyo: He's too late! Look! The Cliffs of Insanity!  
  
(The camera pans out. The cliffs are massive, seeming to stretch into the heavens themselves. The sailboats enter into a wild race to get there first.)  
  
Kikyo: Pull that thing! No, the other thing! Move it!  
  
(They reach the cliffs. There's a sudden scream from up above, and Nobunaga comes plunging downward into the ocean beside them. The water turns red.)  
  
Kikyo: …Well, despite that oddness, we're safe. Only Rouyakan is strong enough to go up our way. He'll have to sail for ours to find a harbor.  
  
(Sesshomaru shoots a grappling hook up to the top of the cliff and attaches a harness to Rouyakan. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sess climb into the harness, and Rouyakan begins to haul them up the rope. The Man in Red reaches the cliff, and begins to climb after them. He's impossibly far behind, but he's moving like lightning.)  
  
Sesshomaru: He's climbing the rope. And he's gaining on us.  
  
Kikyo: Inconceivable!  
  
(She prods Rouyakan with her foot, and he increases his pace. The camera pans out, and we see that Rouyakan's efforts aren't changing the situation much. The Man in Red is still climbing, cutting deeply into his lead.)  
  
Kikyo: FASTER!  
  
Rouyakan: I thought I was going faster.  
  
Kikyo: You were supposed to be this colossus, this great, legendary thing, and yet he gains!  
  
Rouyakan: I'm carrying three people. He's only got himself.  
  
Kikyo: I do not brook excuses! I'll just have to find a new giant, that's all.  
  
Rouyakan: Don't say that, Kikyo. Please.  
  
Kikyo: Have I made it very clear that your job is at stake?  
  
(After much struggling, Rouyakan hauls them all to the top. The Man in Red has only made it 2/3 of the way. Behind the four of them are the ruins of an ancient stone fort. Kikyo draws a small dirk, and slices through the rope. She rushes over to see the Man in Red fall. she is amazed to find him hanging on for dear life. Sesshomaru joins her.)  
  
Sesshomaru: He has very good arms.  
  
Kikyo: He didn't fall? Inconceivable!  
  
Sesshomaru: You keep using that word, Kikyo. I do not think you mean what you think it means. (He glances down.) My god! He's climbing!  
  
(Indeed he is, hand over hand, at an agonizingly slow pace. Kikyo snarls.)  
  
Kikyo: Whoever in the Seven Hells he is, he has seen us with the princess, and must die. Rouyakan, take her and come with me. We'll head straight for the Guilder frontier. You, Sesshomaru, will stay here. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm going to do him left handed.  
  
Kikyo: You know what a hurry we're in!  
  
Sesshomaru: It's the only way I can be satisfied. If I use my right—tch—over too quickly.  
  
Kikyo: Fine, have it your way. Just KILL HIM!  
  
(Sess nods. Rouyakan pauses to pat him on the shoulder.)  
  
Rouyakan: You be careful, Sesshomaru. Men in masks are not to be trusted.  
  
(Sess nod again. Rouyakan trots off after Kikyo. Once the two of them are out of sight, Sess draws his sword and practices a few fencing maneuvers. It is evident that he is very good. He glances down at the Man in Red. A fall is certain death, but neither seems to give the possibility much credence.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Hello!  
  
(The Man in Red grunts and continues climbing.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Slow going?  
  
Man in Red: Look, this really isn't as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Sorry. Is there any chance you could speed things up?  
  
Man in Red: If you're in such a hurry for me to get up there, you could lower a tree branch, or something equally useful.  
  
(He grabs onto a vine, and barely catches himself as it pulls out.)  
  
Sesshomaru: I could do that. In fact, I have some rope right here. However, I doubt you would accept my help, as I am merely waiting here to kill you.  
  
Man in Red: (Sardonically.) Well, that does put a damper on our relationship.  
  
Sesshomaru: However, I promise not to kill you until you reach the top.  
  
Man in Red: Very reassuring. But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.  
  
Sesshomaru: I wait waiting. Can you think of any way you could trust me?  
  
Man in Red: Nothing comes to mind.  
  
Sesshomaru: Could I give you my word as a Youkai?  
  
Man in Red: No good. I've known too many Youkai.  
  
(Sesshomaru pauses, then raises one hand into the air and speaks with a reverent, fiery passion.)  
  
Sesshomaru: I swear upon the soul of my late father, Inu-tisha, that you will reach the top alive.  
  
Man in Red: Throw me the rope.  
  
(Sess lowers a rope. The Man in Red pauses, perhaps saying a quick prayer, before grabbing hold and hanging on for dear life. With considerable effort, Sess hauls him up. The Man in Red starts to draw his sword, but Sess stops him.)  
  
Sesshomaru: We will wait until you are ready.  
  
Man in Red: Thank you.  
  
(He sits, and begins to shake rocks out of his shoe.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Pardon me, sir, but you wouldn't happen to have six fingers on your right hand, would you?  
  
Man in Red: Do you always begin conversations this way?  
  
Sesshomaru: My father was killed by a man with six fingers on his right hand.  
  
(The Man in Red does not reply, merely holds up his hand, which has only five fingers.)  
  
Sesshomaru: He was a great sword maker, Inu-tisha. He was more than willing to take up the challenge when the six-fingered man came to him asking for a custom blade. He slaved for a year and a day on it.  
  
(He hands the Man in Red his sword.)  
  
Man in Red: I have never seen its equal.  
  
Sesshomaru: The six-fingered man returned and demanded the blade, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refused. The six-fingered man did not reply, but drew a knife and slashed him through the heart. I loved my father, so, naturally, I challenged him to a duel. I failed. The six- fingered man left me alive with the sword…and these.  
  
(He shows the Man in Red his scars.)  
  
Man in Red: How old were you?  
  
Sesshomaru: Barely eleven. When I was strong enough, I devoted myself to the study of fencing, so that next time we meet, I will not fail. I will walk up to the six-fingered man and say 'Hello. My name is Sesshomaru. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'  
  
Man in Red: You've done nothing but study swordplay?  
  
Sesshomaru: More pursuit than study recently. I cannot find him. It has been twenty years, and I am starting to lose hope. I work for Kikyo to pay the bills—there is not much money in revenge.  
  
(The Man in Red pauses, hands Sess his sword and stands.)  
  
Man in Red: I certainly hope you find him some day.  
  
Sesshomaru: You are ready, then?  
  
Man in Red: Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair.  
  
Sesshomaru: You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.  
  
Man in Red: You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.  
  
(They stand, and draw their swords. Both are fighting with their left hands. They lock eyes, warily circling each other. It is clear in that instant that both are masters. They stand several paces away from each other—no sword-crossing 'en garde' garbage. They jab and feint, easily blocking the blows, merely meant to test the other. And suddenly they're going at it in earnest. Sesshomaru begins to back the Man in Red up a steep incline.)  
  
Sesshomaru: I see you are using Bonetti's defense against me!  
  
Man in Red: It seems only appropriate, given the rocky terrain.  
  
Sesshomaru: Naturally, you expect me to attack with Capo Ferro…  
  
Man in Red: Naturally. But I find Tybalt cancels out Capo Ferro.  
  
(He leaps off the incline and swipes at Sesshomaru's legs. Sess stumbles, but regains his footing.)  
  
Sesshomaru: True…unless the enemy has studied his Talon Blade…which I have.  
  
(He tosses his sword upward into the air and flies at the Man in Red, swiping wildly with his claws. The Man in Red stumbles back, giving Sess time to catch his blade and swing it in a devastating arc that the Man in Red barely manages to parry. The battle rages on, and it becomes apparent that the two are equals. However, the Man in Red takes the upper hand, and begins to force Sess back to the cliffs. For some reason, the Youkai seems almost pleased.)  
  
Sesshomaru: You are incredible!  
  
Man in Red: Thank you. I've worked hard to become so.  
  
Sesshomaru: I admit it; you are better than me.  
  
Man in Red: Then why are you smiling?  
  
Sesshomaru: Because I know something you do not know.  
  
Man in Red: And that is?  
  
Sesshomaru: I am not left-handed.  
  
(He switches his blade to his right hand, and suddenly the course of battle changes. His blade is practically a blur as he forces the Man in Red to retreat. Desperate the Man in Red backs up a rocky staircase to escape Sesshomaru's furious blade. But Sess is right behind. The Man in Red throws out every feint, thrust, and trick he can think of, but to no avail.)  
  
Man in Red: You're amazing!  
  
Sesshomaru: I ought to be, after twenty years.  
  
(The Man in Red is pinned against the edge of a crumbling stone pillar. It looks like he has two options: fall and drown, or be opened up by Sesshomaru's sword.)  
  
Man in Red: There's something I should tell you.  
  
Sesshomaru: What?  
  
Man in Red: Sesshomaru, I am your brother!  
  
Sesshomaru: Eh?  
  
Man in Red: Sorry, wrong movie. What I meant to say is this: I am not left- handed either.  
  
(He pushes Sess off of him and switches hands. Again the tide of battle shifts. Sess is being forced down the stairs, and despite his best efforts, his blade is knocked from his hands. He dives after it, grabbing a moss covered bar, and swinging to the ground, where he scrambles for his sword. The Man in Red casually tosses his sword to the ground, grabs the bar, spins all the way around it, and dismounts with a 9.7 backflip. Sesshomaru's eyes widen.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you?  
  
Man in Red: No one of consequence.  
  
Sesshomaru: I must know.  
  
Man in Red: Get used to disappointment.  
  
Sesshomaru: Okay.  
  
(The battle is rejoined. Sess tries everything, but again, and a third time his blade is knocked from his hands. The truth dawns on him: he, Sesshomaru, Youkai of the Western Lands, is about to lose. He closes his eyes and falls to his knees.)  
  
Sesshomaru: Kill me quickly.  
  
Man in Red: I would as soon smash a stained glass window as an artist such as yourself. However, since I can't have you following me, either…  
  
(He knocks Sess unconscious with the hilt of his sword.)  
  
Man in Red: Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect.  
  
(He dashes up the trail after Kikyo, Rouyakan, and Kagome.) 


End file.
